boarischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kärntner Slowenen
Åis Kärntna Slowénen (Slowénisch: Koroški Slovenci) bezeichnet ma d' autochtone slowénischspråchige, östareichische Voiksgrubbm im Bundeslãnd Kärntn. Gemeinsãm mid dé Steira Slowénen büidn 's d' slowénische Voiksgrubbm in Östareich. Sie entsendt Vatreta in 'n östareichischn Voiksgrubbmbeiråt. Prinzipiell is da Stàtus vô da Voiksgrubbm vafåssungs- und vöikarechtlich åbgsichat. Siedlungsgebiet Weil 's Daitsche vuråim vô Westn und Nordn vurdrunga is, liegts haitige Siedlungsgebiet im Südn und Ostn vôm Lãnd, im Jaun- Kaitschacha und Rosntåi, im untastn Làwanttåi sowia im untan Gailtåi (bis etwoa Trépolach). Dé nördlichstn Punkte büidn etwoa Késtnberg und Diax. Bevökarungsãteil Dé Gmoândn mit 'm hechstn Bevökarungsãteil vô Kärntna Slowénen san (laut da Voikszählung 2001) Zöi (89%), Globasnitz (42%) und Båd Eisnkåpe-Vellåch (38%). Dé tåtsächliche Ãzåih vô d' Kärntna Slowénen is umstrittn, weil sowoih Vatreta vô d' slowénischn Organisazionen sowia à d' Vatreta vô d' Kärntna Tradizionsvabänd dé Ergebnisse vô dé Voikszählungen åis néd agguràt bezeichnen. D' Vatreta vô dé Slowénen vaweisn auf dé teilweis stårk schwãnkendn Voikszählungsergebnisse in dé ânzlnen Gmoândn, dé ihra Meinung nåch stårk mid politischn Spãnnungen in Voiksgrubbmfrång korreliarn und somid d' Ergebnisse dé tåtsächliche Ãzåih vô d' Kärnta Slowénen untaschätzt wern. Ma vaweist zum Beispüi auf dé Südkärntna Gmoând Gallizien, dé laut da Voikszählung vô 1951 an slowénischspråching Bevökarungsãteil vô 80 % aufgwiesn håd, 1961 jedoch - bei gleichzeiting Ausbleibm gressara Migrazionsbewegungen und bei ugefähr gleicha Bevökarungszåih - nur no an Ãteil vô 11 %. Åis weitas Beispüi wern dé Ergebnis vô da ehemåling Gmoâ Miega (haid zur Gemeinde Emtåi gherig) ãgfiart, dé 1910 und 1923 an Ãteil vô 96% bzw. 51% slowénsischspråchige aufgwiesn håd, 1934 jedoch nur no 3%. Nåchm zwoatn Wöidkriag und âna Fasn vô da Entspãnnung zwischn dé Daitschn und Slowénen håd d' Gmoâ 1951 ernait 91% aufgwiesn. 1971, im Vurföid vôm sognãnntn "Kärntna Ortståfesturm", håd sé d' Ãzåih vô d' Slowénen ernait auf 24% reduziart. Vatreta vô dé Kärntna Slowénen sehn dé Ergebniss vô da Voikszählung åis àbsolute Untagrenz ã. Sé vaweisn auf a 1991 durchgfiarte Erhewung in dé zwàspråching Pfårrn, bei dénen nåch da Umgãngsspråch vô d' Pfårrãgehering gfrågt worn is. 's Resultat vô da Erhewung (50.000 Voiksgrubbmångehörige) untascheidt sé signifikànt vô d' Ergebniss vô da im gleichn Jåhr ståttgfundnen Voikszählung (ungefähr 14.000). Dé Kärntna Tradizionsvabänd schätzn dé tåtsächliche Ãzåih "bekennenda Slowénen" auf 2.000 bis 5.000 Personen. Gschicht Vökawãndarung thumb|250px|right|Aufm [[Fürstenstein (Kärnten)|Fürstnstâ san dé karanthanischn Fürstn inthronisiart worn.]] 's slowénische Språchgebiet is géng End vô da Vöikawåndarung zerst, unta ãndam, vô Westslawn besiedlt worn, danåch schliaßlich vô Südslawn, dé zur vorherrschendn Grubbm worn san. 's dåbei a slawische Umgãngsspråch mid westslawischm Eîfluss entstãndn. Am End vô da Vöikawãndarung is 's slawische Stååtsgebüide Karanàntanien entstãndn, da Vurlaifa vôm haiting Kärntn, dés üwas haitige Lãndesgebiet weid ausse greicht håd und vôm dem 's politische Zentrum aufm Zoiföid (Zollfeld) gleng is. Mittlåita und Naizeid Umara 800 håd da Kårl da Große dé slawischn Bauan südlich vô da Drau und dé germanischn Bauan nördlich vô da Drau ãgsiedlt. Karantànien is unta eam Teil vôm Fränkischn Reich und in da Foing Teil vôm Heiling Römischn Reich Daitscha Nazion worn. Foigedessn håd sé 's daitsche Ådlsgeschlecht nåch und nåch imma mehr durchgsétzt, während d' Bevökarung slowénisch bliem is. Schliaßlich håd dé Siedlungsbewegung vô dé Boarn nåch Kärntn eîgsétzt. Dé håm bis dåhî schwåch besiedlte Gebiete, wia Wåidgebiete und Hochtäla eîgnumma. Zur unmittlbårn Vadrängung vô dé Slawn is åwa nur vaânzlt kemma. Es håd åwa dé Assimiliarung vô dé Slowénen durch dé Daitschn eîgsetzt. Im 19. Jåhrhundat san somid zwà Drittl vô d' Kärntna daitsch worn. Klångfurt is åwa zua dem Zeitpunkt a daitsche Stådt mid slowénischm Umlãnd und dé vorherrschende slowénische Biachastådt gwésn. 19. und 20. Jåhrhundat thumb|250px|right|D' Åbstimmungszonen „A“ und „B“ mid dé Bedingungen fir's Stimmrecht Mid 'm Aufkemma vô da Nazionàlbewegung in da spàdan Monarchie håd sé d' Assimilazion beschlainigt und gleichzeitig 'n Konflikt vô d' Voiksgrubbm ãghàzt. Mid 'm End vôm Erstn Wöidkriag håd da SHS-Stååt vasuacht dé slowénisch bliebenen Gebiete zum besetzn. Dé Fråg håd à dé slowénische Bevökarung gspåitn. In da Åbstimmungszone, in der da slowénische Bevökarungsãteil bei ca. 70% gleng is, håm 59% vô dé Åbstimmungsteilnehma firn Vableib bei Östareich gstimmt. Im Vurföid vô da Voiksåbstimmung håd dé Lãndesregiarung vô Kärntn vasichat, dass sé 'n Erhåit vô da slowénischn Kultur untastützn und fördan wern. Dé konziliantn Vasprechungen håm neem wirtschåftlichn und ãndane Gründn dazua gführt, dass ca. 40% vô da in da Åbstimmungszone lewendn Slowénen sé firn Erhåit vô da Lãndeseinheit ausgsprochn håm. 's Åbstimmungsvahåitn is jedoch regionàl untaschiedlich gwesn; in zåihreiche Gmoândn håds Mehrheitn geem, dé sé fürn Ãschluss ãn an SHS-Stååt ausgsprochn håm. Dé slowénische Voiksgrubbm im östareichischn Kärntn håd bis zum Ãschluss vô Östareich ãn 's Daitsche Reich 1938 Mindaheitnrechte ghåbt. 's håd no bis durthî zwàspråchige Schuin, Pfårrn, oanige Zeitungen, Vareine, Bãnkn und politische Vatreta in dé Gmoândn und Lãndtåg geem. Dé politischn Spãnnungen zwischn Östareich und Jugoslawien håm jedoch d' Benåchteiligung vô d' Kärntna Slowénen vastärkt. Wia übaråi in Europa håd in da Zwischnkriagszeid da Nazionàlismus zuagnumma. Gmåchte Vasprechungen san brochn worn, d' Assimilazion is forßiart worn, indem ma d' Slowénen in Slowénen und Windische gspåitn und teilt håd und sogår åbgsprochn håd, dass eana Språch üwahaupt slowénisch wàrad (Windischntheorie). Dés håd in da gezieltn Vafoigung im Drittn Reich gipfet. Ålladings håd ma sé durchs Bekenntnis zum Windischn und 'm dåmit vabundenen Vasprechn zur Assimilazion mid 'm Regime guat stöin kenna. Gleichzeitig håm sé vüi Slowénen àm Wiedastãnd vô d' Titopartisanen beteiligt. Dé håm nåchm Kriag naialich vasuacht Teile vô Kärntn z' besétzn, håm sé åwa auf Dränga vô dé englischn Besåtza zruggzong. Ãgesichts vô d' extrémen Entwigglungen auf beide Seitn is nåch 'm zwoatn Wöidkriag d' Stimmung zwischn d' Voiksgrubbm aißast gspãnnt gwésn. Da stetige Rüggzug vôm Slowénischn håd sé fortgsetzt. Àm 15. Mai 1955 is da Östareichische Stååtsvatråg untazeichnet worn, in dem sein Àrtikl 7 dé "Rechte vô da slowénischn und kroàtischn Mindaheit" in Östareich reguliart san. Im Jåhr 1975 håd dé Wåihgrubbiarung vô da slowénischn Voiksgrubbm (dé Enotna Lista) nur knåbb 'n Eîzug in 'n Kärntna Lãndtåg vaföit. Vur dé nàxtn Wåihn 1979 is da urprünglich eîheitliche Wåihkreis Kärntn in viar Wåihkreise untagliadat worn. 's Siedlungsgebiet vô dé Kärntna Slowénen san aufteilt worn und dé wiedarum mid rein daitschspråchige Lãndesteile zãmmgfåsst. In dé nain Wåihkreis håd sé d' slowénische Bevökarung a so reduziart, dass a Eîzug vô Voiksgrubbmvatretan in 'n Lãndtåg fàktisch nimma mehr möglich gwésn is. 's östareichische Voiksgrubbmbüro und dé Vatreta vô dé Kärntna Slowénen håm in dera Vurgãngsweis 'n erfoigreichn Vasuach 'n politischn Eîfluss vô dé Slowénen z' reduziarn gsehng. In dé 1970-a Jåhr is dé Låg naialich im sognãnntn Ortståfestreit eskaliart, danåch håd sé d' Låg wieda entspãnnt. Bis haid wern jedoch ânzlne Aussång slowénischa Politika vô Teiln vô da daitschkärntna Bevökarung åis slowénische Gebietsãsprüche intapretiart. Sé sehng deshåib dé territoriàle Eîheit vô Kärntn no imma néd åis garantiart ã. Dé Intapretazionen wern sowoih vô da slowénischn Regiarung åis à vô dé Intaressnsvatretungen vô dé Kärntna Slowénen zrugg gwiesn. Dé territoriàle Integrität vô Kärntn und seî vableib bei Östareich wird néd in Fråg gstöit. 21. Jåhrhundat 250px|right|thumb|Da Brennpunkt in Kärntn, a zwàspråchige Orttåfe In dé letztn Jåhr is a zuanehmendes Intaresse vô Seitn da Daitschkärntna àm Slowénischn festzstöin, wås åwa ãgsichts da Üwaåitarung vô da Voiksgrubbm z' spàd seî kunnt. Dé naialichn Bemühungen vôm mittlaweile vastorbanen Haida Jörg in dé letztn Jåhr, dé Ortståfefråg z' thematisiarn zàng, dass da Konflikt nåch wia vur vurhãndn is und sehr emozionàl gfihrt wird. D' 25%-Regelung fir d' Aufstellung vô Zwàspråchige Ortståfén (in âna Gmoâ håm 25 % slowénischspråchige Kärntna leem miassn, dass zwàspråchige Ortståfén aufgstöit worn san) is vôm Bundesvafåssungsgrichtshof in Wean kibbt worn und a Untagrenz vô 10 % slowénischa Bevökarung festgsetzt worn (unta 10 % slow. Bevökarung güit d' Gmoâ nimma mehr åis zwàspråchig). Weitare zåihreiche zwàspråchige Ortståfén miassatn laut Bundesvafåssungsgrichtshof aufgstöit wern. Da Haida Jörg (Jörg Haider) håd d' Aufstellung durch jurisitische Schlupflecha zum großteil vahindan kenna (Ortståfevarüggungen, Zuasåtztåfén auf slowénisch, usw.) und hod dés Thema in da Kärntna Bevökarung drastisch ãghàzt (Gründung vô am Freistååt Kärntn; Vasprechungen ãn d' Daitschkärntna Bevökarung, dass kâ weitare zwàspråchige Ortståfé mehr aufgstöit wird, usw.). D' 25%-Regelung fir d' Aufstellung vô zwàspråchige Ortståfén in Kärntn is bis dato no néd umgsétzt und in zåihreiche Ortschåftn mid 25 % slow. Bevökarung föihn haid no zwàspråchige Ortståfén. Bei da Mehrheit vô da östareichischn Bevökarung stoßt dé Håitung in Bezug auf d' Ortståfén auf kâ Vaständnis. D' Vatreta vô da slowénischn Voiksgrubbm üwaléng derzeit a ernaite Klåg beim „Europäischn Grichtshof“ eîzreichn. Dialekte Da Kärntna Mundårtzweig vôm Slowénischn (Koroško) greift üwa d' haiting Grenzn vô Kärntn ausse. Er wird in d' zwàspråching Gebiete grédt, dé bis 1918 zum Herzogtum Kärntn ghert håm (dés hàßt: neeman haiting Bundeslãnd Kärntn, 's oware Kanàltåi um Tàrwis sowia 's Miaßtåi). Zuasätzlich is d' kärntnarisch-slowénische Mundårt im slow. Rateče (boar. Ràtschåch, hdt. Ratschach), âna Ortschåft im Owakrain (Gorjenska), sowia im untasteirischn Drautåi vabreitt. Da Kärntna Mundårtzweig låsst sé gliadan in: „Jauntåiarisch“, „Rosntåiarisch“ und „Gailtåiarisch“. Åis Untagrubbm vôm Jauntåiarischn kã ma d' Obirmundårt sehng, dé untam Eîfluss vôm Owakrainarischn steht. D' Kärntnarischn Mundårtn san bsundas ursprünglich. In d' haiting daitschspråching Gebiete låsst sé bis auffé ins oware Möitåi da slawische Untabodn ãn d' Orts- und Flurnãmen festmåchn. Außadém håm sé Boarisch und Slowénisch durch d' Jåhrhundate in Klång und Wortschåtz gengseitig beeîflusst. Begriff: „Windisch“ 25px Schau à unta: Theorie vô d' Windischn Dé Bezeichnung „Windisch“ (in Norddaitschlãnd Wendisch) is im daitschspråching Raum ursprünglich fi ålle slawischn und insbsundare in Südöstareich åis Bezeichnung vô da slowénischn Språch vawendt worn. Åis Sãmmébegriff vô dé in Kärntn gredetn slowénischn Dialekte wird a teilweis bis haid (vur åim vô daitschnazionàle Kreise) no benützt. Da Begriff is åwa historisch belåstet und wird vô am großn Teil vô da slowénisch-kärntnarischn Bevökarung åbgléhnt. In d' Voikszählungen wird haid no „Windisch“ neem „Slowénisch“ åis eigene Språchkategorie gfihrt. Untarichtswesn thumb|250px|Zwàspråchige Kindabetraiung in Südkärntn Untarichtswesn bis 1982 Im Jåhr 1848 håd 's Untarichtsministerium vafügt, dass d' Pflichtschüla in eanara jeweiling Muattaspråch untarrichtt wern soin. 's Bestreem vô daitschnazionàle Kräfte in Kärntn dé Vurgåb z' ändnan, is bis zum End vô d' 1860a Jåhr erfoiglos bliem. Zwischn 1855 und 1869 is 's slowénische Pflichtschuiwesn in d' Händ vô da tradizionelln slowénenfraindlichn katholischn Kirchn gwesn. Dé Vurgåm hinsichtlich 'm Gebrauch vô da Muattaspråch im Untaricht håm durch 's Reichsvoikschuigsétz vô 1869 insofern a graviarende Ändarung dafåhrn, weil åb dém Zeidpunkt da Schuihåita d' Untarichtsspråch féstléng håd kenna. Dés håd zur Umwãndlung vô am großn Teil vô d' Pflichtschuin in sognãnnte utraquistische Schuin, in déne 's Slowénische åis Hüifsspråch ãgsehng worn is, dé nur so lãng im Untaricht ãgwendt worn is, bis d' Schüla dé daitsche Språch hîreichnd beherrscht håm. Nur no wénige Schuin san rein slowénisch bliem (1914: St. Jàkob im Rosntåi, St. Michael ob Bleiburg und Zöi). D' utraquistische Schuiform is bis zum Jåhr 1941 erhåitn bliem. Vô da slowénischn Voiksgrubbm is dés Schuisîstem åis „Germanisiarungsinstrument“ åbglehtn worn. Am 3. Oktowa 1945 is a naie Schuivaordnung vaåbschiedet worn, dé im tradizionelln Siedlungsgebiet vô d' Kärnta Slowénen an zwàspråching Untaricht fir ålle Kinda vurgsehng håd (unåbhängig vô eanara Voiksgrubbmzuagherigkeit). Da zwàspråchige Untaricht hätt in d' erstn drei Schuistufm erfoing soin, danåch is Slowénisch åis Pflichtfåch vurgsehng gwesn. Nåch da Untazeichnung vôm Östareichischn Stååtsvatråg im Jåhr 1955 und da dåmid einhergehatn Lösung der bis dåhî offanen Fråg vôm Valauf da östareichisch-jugoslawischn Stååtsgrenz, is 's zua Protestn geng dés Modöi, wöiche im Jåhr 1958 in Schuistreiks ausgårtet san, kemma. In da Foing vô dera Entwigglung håd da Lãndeshauptmã (da Wendenig Ferdinãnd) im Septemba im gleichn Jåhr an Erlåss erlåssn, der 's d' Erziehungsberechtigtn ermöglicht håd, eanare Kinda vôm zwàspråching Untaricht åbzmöidn. Im März 1959 is 's Untarichstsîstem ernait dåhîgehnd gändat worn, dass åb dém Zeidpunkt d' Schüla sé ausdrügglich fir 'n zwàspråching Untaricht ãmöidn håm miassn. Durch 'n dåmid einhergehatn Bekenntiszwãng san d' Zåihn vô d' Schüla im zwàspråching Sîstém beträchtlich gsunkn. 1958 san nur no 20,88% und in d' 70a Jåhr nur no 13,9% vô dé zwàspråching Schüla fir 'n Daitsch-Slowénischn Untaricht ãgmöidt gwesn. Untarichtswesn seid 1982 Dés im Zug vô da Dreiparteineinigung (SPÖ, ÖVP und FPÖ) åbgändate Mindaheitnschuigsétz siagt seid 1982 a weitgehnde klàssnmäßige Trénnung vô dé zwàspråching und âspråching daitsch untarichtetn Voiksschüla vur. Bis haid werd d' Fråg, ob Schuileita vô zwàspråchige Schuin a zwàspråchige Qualifikazion vurweisn miassn sehr kontrowers diskutiart. Da beschriemnen, vô d' Slowénenorganisazionen kritisch gsehngnen åigemeinen Entwigglung im zwàspråching Untarichssîstem, steht a Erweitarung vôm Schuiãgebot gengüwa: Im Jåhr 1957 is in Klångfurt 's „Bundesgîmnasium und Bundesreàlgîmnasium fir Slowénen (Zvezna gimnazija in Zvezna realna gimnazija za Slovence)“ gründt worn, in dem Gebaide is à d' „Zwàspråchige Bundeshãndlsakàdemie (Dvojezična zvezna trgovska akademija)“ untabråcht. Seid 1989 existiart a konfessinöi betriemne „Hechare Lehrãståit fir wirtschåftliche Berufe (HBLA)“ in da Ortschåft St. Peda im Rosntåi in da Gmoâ St. Jàkob im Rosntåi. Nåch am Entscheid vôm Vafåssungsgrichtshof håm Schüla in Klångfurt à d' Möglichkeit neem âna konfessionöin à a öffmtliche zwàspråchige Voiksschui z' besuachn. Auf âna Priwàtiniziàtivm hî is 1984 dé „slowénische Kärntna Musikschui (Glasbena šola na Koroškem)“ gründt worn, dé seid am 1989 åbgschlossenen Kooparazionsvatråg mid 'm Lãnd Kärntn öffmtliche Subwenzionen dahåit. D' Hechn vô dera finanziöin Fördarung (umglégt auf d' Schülazåih) wiedaspricht jedoch nåch da Ãsicht vôm Östareichischn Voiksgrubbmzentrum 'm Gleichbehãndlungsãgebot, weil da zwoate Träga vôm Kärntna Musikschuiwesn, 's Musikschuiwerk, auf âna pro Kopf-Bàsis an hechan Betråg kriagt. Da Betrieb vô da „Glasbena šola“ kã jedoch mid da Hüifm vô Zuawendungen vô da Repubblik Slowénien aufrecht dahåtn wern. Genarell is in d' létzn Jåhr a gsteigats Intaresse vô d' Südkärntna am zwàspråching Untaricht festzstöin. So san im Schuijåhr 2007/08 runde 4% vô d' Voiksschüla im Göitungsbereich vôm Mindaheitnschuiwesn zum zwàspråching Untaricht ãgmöidt worn (da Ãteil vô d' Kinda ohne slowénische Vurkenntnisse betrågt üwa 50%). Litaratur Im Fruahjåhr vô 1981 is da Roman „Der Zögling Tjaz“ vôm Lipuš Florjan in da daitschspråching Üwasétzung vôm Handke Peter daschiena. Da Handke Peter is fir dé litaràrische Leistung vôm Weana Extràblått åis „personifiziarta Àrtikl siem“ bezeichnet worn. Neeman Lipuš håd da Handke spàda no 'n Januš Gustav üwasétzt. Dé Kärntna slowénische Litaratur måchn åwa néd nur an Januš und Lipuš aus, sondan a gãnze Reih vô ãndare Autorn aus. Zur Tradizion ghern da Kumer Mirko, Srienc Kristo, Polanšek Valentin. Zu âna klànen innowatiavan, åwa no da Tradizion vapflichtetn Grubbm zöiht neeman Lipuš da Messner Janko. Da Lipuš söiwa håd sé zua am herausrågnden Belletristn entwiggét. Zua d' jingan Prosaautorn zöihn da Blajs Jože, da intanazionàl bekãnnte Ferk Janko, Kuchling Martin und da Močilnik Kristijan. Beåchtlich is à d' Zåih vô d' Lîrika, herausrångd is d' Hartman Milka. Zua ihra Genarazion ghert à da Kuchling Anton ã. D' näggste Genarazion büidn da Januš Gustav und Kokot Andrej sowia d' Lîrika Prunč Erik und Smolle Karel. Dé Lîrika foigt a Grubbm, dé sé vur åim um d' Litaraturzeitschrift „mladje“ formiart håd. Da Ferk Janko, d' Haderlap Maja, da Merkac Franc und da Oswald Jani sowia da Gotthardt Vincenc, da Hafner Fabjan und d' Lipuš Cvetka san d' dåzuaghering Nãmen. Zur jingstn Genarazion ghern d' Kanzian Reska und da Tim O. Wüster, dé no kâne eingständing Buachpublikazionen vorweisn kenna. D' slowénische Litaratur in Kärntn håd nåch 'm Zwoatn Wöidkriag ihrn klårn Leemswüin zàgt. Haidztåg is 's a emànzipiarte Litaratur ohne jeglichn Prowinzialismus. Aus litaratursoziologischa, -theoretischa und -historischa Sicht håd sé bsundas da Strutz Janež (Johann) umd d' Litaratur vô d' Kärntna Slowénen vadient gmåcht. Seine „Profiele vô da naian slowénischn Litaratur in Kärntn“, san 1998 im Hermagoras Valåg, Klångfurt/Celovec, daschiena und san a vüibeåchtets Stàndardwerk. Lobbying Da Kristliche Kulturvabãnd (Krščanska kulturna zveza) und da Råt vô d' Kärntna Slowénen (Narodni svet koroških Slovencev) stiftn järhlich 'n Eîspielapreis (nåch 'm Hermaroas-Valåg-Gründa: Einspieler Andrej, benãnnt) fir Laid, dé sé um 's zãmmleem vadient gmåcht håm. Träga san u. ã. da Industrielle Liaunig Herbert und da Språchwissnschåftla Pohl Heinz Dieter gwesn. Bekãnnte Laid *Ferk Janko - Richta und Schriftstella (* 1958) *Handke Peter - Schriftstella *Inzko Valentin - Östareichischa Botschåftla in da Repubblik Slowénien (* 1949) *Kattnig Franc - Valega und Kulturfunkzionär (* 1945) *Kušej Martin - Theàta- und Opanreschissör (* 1961) *Lipuš Cvetka - Lîrikarin (* 1966) *Lipuš Florjan - Schriftstella und Üwasétza (* 1937) *Messner Janko - Schriftstella (* 1921) *Messner Mirko - Politika (* 1948) *Oman Valentin - Künstla (* 1935) *Petritsch Wolfgang - Diplomàt, ehemåliga Hoche Repräsentànt fir Bosnien und Herzegowina (* 1947) *Prunč Erich - Professa ãn da Uniwersität Gràz (*1941) *Strutz Janež (Johann) - Professa ãn da Uniwersität Klångfurt (*1949) *Stefan Jožef - Mathemàtika und Phîsika (*1835; †1893) *Schnabl Karl - Schiespringa, Olümpiasiega 1976 in Innschbrugg, Sportmedizina *Wrolich Peter - Radlrennsportla (*1974) Organisazionen *Kärntna Eîheitslistn (Koroška enotna lista) - politische Sãmmébewegung, wöiche bei Lokàlwåihn ãtritt *Råt vô d' Kärntna Slowénen (Narodni svet koroških Slovencev) - kristlich-konsawative Intaressnsvatretung *Zentràlvabãnd slowénischa Organisazionen (Zveza slovenskih organizacij) - linksorientiarte Intaressnsvatretung *Gmoâschåft vô d' Slowénen und Slowéninnen (Skupnost koroških Slovencev in Slovenk) - liweràle Intaressnsvatretung *Kristlicha Kulturvabãnd (Krščanska kulturna zveza) *Slowénischa Kulturvabãnd (Slovenska prosvetna zveza) *Slowénischa Wirtschåftsvabãnd (Slovenska gospodarska zveza) *Gmoâschåft vô d' Südkärntna Bauan (Skupnost južnokoroških kmetov) *Åipmvarein vô d' Kärntna Slowénen (Slovenska Planinska Družba) *Slowénischa Àthletikklub (Slovenski atletski klub) *Slowénischa Studentn Vabãnd (Koroška dijaška zveza) Medien *''Nedelja'' - Slowénischspråchige Wochnzeitung vô da Diozésn Gurk *''Novice'' - Slowénischspråchigs Wochnblàttl http://www.novice.at/kajsmo.php *''Mohorjeva družba-Hermagoras'' - katholischa zwàspråchiga Valåg (Klångfurt) *''Drava Valåg'' - zwàspråchiga Valåg in Klångfurt http://www.drava.at Schau à unta *Mindaheitn in Östareich *Steira Slowénen *Burnglãnd-Kroatn *Bunrnglãnd-Ungarn *Burnglãnd-Roma *Weana Tschechn *Östareichische Slowakn Fåchlitaratur * Albert F. Reiterer: Kärntner Slowenen: Minderheit oder Elite? Neuere Tendenzen der ethnischen Arbeitsteilung. Drava Verlag/Založba Drava, Klagenfurt 1996 ISBN 3-85435-252-2 *Moritsch Andreas (Hrsg.): Kärntner Slovenen/Koroški Slovenci 1900-2000 - Unbegrenzte Geschichte - zgodovina brez meja 7. Hermagoras/Mohorjeva, Klagenfurt 2003 ISBN 3-85013-753-8 Weblinks *Nãmen-Konflikt *Voiksåbstimmung *EU, Languages of Europe, Slovene in Austria (englisch) *Webseitn üwa d' Voiksgrubbm slow./dt./engl. Politik *Webseitn vôm Voiksgrubbmbüro vôm Lãnd Kärntn *Kärntna Eîheitslistn *Råt vô d' Kärntna Slowénen *Zentràlvabãnd vô d' slowénischn Organisazionen *Interview mid 'm ehemåling Vursitzndn vôm Råt vô d' Kärntna Slowénen - Bernhard Sadovnik Kultur & Gschicht *Dokumentazion vôm ORF Kärntn üwa d' Kärntna Slowénen vô 1945 bis haid (15-minütigs Video in .wmv) *Slawischs Östareich – Gschicht und Gengnwårt vô d' Mindaheitn, D' Slowénen in Kärntn (pdf) *Broschüre üwa d' Gschicht und aktuelle Låg vô d' Kärntna Slowénen (pdf) *Dé Lîrik vô d' Kärntna Slowénen im zwoânzigstn Jåhrhundat - vô Janko Ferk Quöin *Ãmt vô da Kärntna Lãndesregiarung - Voiksgrubbmüro (Hrsg.), Die Kärntner Slowenen, 2003 *Heinz Dieter Pohl, Die ethnisch-sprachlichen Voraussetzungen der Volksabstimmung (åbgruafm am 3. August 2006) *Christina Bratt Paulston, Donald Peckham (Hrsg.): Linguistic minorities in Central and Eastern Europe. Multilingual Matters, Clevedon 1998, ISBN 1853594164, S. 32f.. *Bericht des Österreichischen Volksgruppenzentrums zur Durchführung des Europäischen Rahmenübereinkommens zum Schutz nationaler Minderheiten in der Republik Österreich Teil II (åbgruafm am 3. August 2006) *Volksgruppenwebsite des ORF: Zweisprachiger Unterricht boomt (åbgruafm am 13. Oktowa 2007) Kategorie:Österreich Kategorie:Slowenien Kategorie:Ethnie in Europa